Printing systems, such as large format printers, may be used to print media of various sizes. An example of media is print-media. The print-media may be paper, photo, film, cardboard, etc. The media may, for example, be in the form of cut-sheets and rolls. The cut-sheet media may refer to individual sheets of media, for example, of size A3 or smaller. The roll media may refer to a continuous roll of media, for example, of a size greater than A3.